


You're Still The One

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Sam cooks Natalie breakfast in bed and surprises her for their anniversary.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Natalie Murphy, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	You're Still The One

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Fluff Bingo 2019, this fills the square Breakfast in Bed.

Eggs. Bacon. Because Sam knew she loved bacon as much as Dean. Fruit. Coffee. 

She loved coffee more than she loved bacon. 

With breakfast complete, Sam loaded the tray and brought it to his room where Natalie yet slept in his bed. After five years together in the Bunker, she had kept her own room if only because Sam’s was too small to fit both of their things. She also maintained that it was important to still have their own space if they ever needed them. But those times had been rare the last few years, and rarer still was choosing to use their rooms that way. 

A muffled thud thumped against the door and Sam slipped inside his room to find Natalie yet asleep, her face buried in a pillow and the sheets pulled to her neck. 

“Talie,” he sang. “Breakfast.” 

As though he had roused a sleeping dragon, she groaned at him. “How do you get up so early?” 

The clock beside the bed read ten o'clock. “Because I don't stay up all night playing drinking games with Dean.” 

She flopped to her back. “I smell bacon.” 

“I made you bacon, yes,” he said as he placed the tray across her hips. “Uncured turkey bacon.” 

She glared at him from her prone position, then sat up to the tray. “Way to ruin a good thing.” 

“I'm trying to keep you and Dean alive for more than a couple years here,” Sam said as he sat beside her and picked his coffee from her tray. 

“Fanks,” Natalie replied through a mouthful of bacon. “Fo…” she paused to swallow, “what's the occasion?” 

Surely, she jested. “You don't know what day it is?” 

She shook her head as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. “Nope.” 

“You moved in five years ago,” he said. “Today.” 

Natalie froze with a grape halfway to her mouth. “I did?” 

When he nodded, her shoulders slumped and her smile dropped from her lips. “I… guess I lost track of time. That first year here was… rough.” 

Her distant mile-long stare drifted as she appeared to relive those moments from their first year together in the Bunker. But in the midst of adversity and peril, he had found solace in her company, her empathy. And Natalie never failed to mention the comfort she found being by his side. 

She picked up her mug of coffee and sipped from it. “Thank you. This was really sweet.” 

From his back pocket, he withdrew an envelope. “This is just breakfast,” he said as he handed her the envelope. “That’s the real reason I'm doing this.” 

She took the envelope and flipped open the unsealed flap, then withdrew the paper inside. As her eyes flicked back and forth, Sam couldn't hide his smile as understanding blossomed on her face. 

“We're going to Europe?” 

He nodded. “Happy anniversary.” 

“But… how long? And where? This flight says Amsterdam—” 

“We land in Amsterdam and hop on the train,” he said as he took the envelope from her. “First is a tour of the fjords. Then we do a train through Switzerland, then Italy, Germany, France, Spain—” 

“That's like, two weeks!” Natalie exclaimed. 

“Try a month,” Sam said. “There's time between each train tour for sightseeing, vineyards, distilleries, chocolate—” 

Her lips landed on his before Sam realized she had moved the tray and lunged for him. Enveloped by her in every sense, Sam surrendered himself to her. Nothing felt quite like her love, sweet and kind and overwhelming all at once. 

Parted, Natalie licked her lips clean as she muttered an apology. “I didn't know what to say.” 

“I'm not complaining,” he replied. “Although, you did definitely start something I intend to finish,” he added as he crawled to her. 

She lay back on the bed as he invaded her space as she spoke. 

“I always enjoy it when you finish things.” 


End file.
